


Peter's Shitty Valentine's Day

by bbb



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spideypool - Freeform, crazy i know, from Peter, just a short little thing for all the lonely on this dumb tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbb/pseuds/bbb
Summary: A shitty Valentine’s Day is made not so shitty because of an only mildly shitty gift





	

Peter was exhausted. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. Seriously. February 14th wasn’t often such a Shitty Day for him, but it certainly added to the list of shitty today that it was _supposed_ to be a particularly nice day.

Not only had he had to pull an all-nighter the previous night after finding out his classmates had done _fuck all_ for a group project, they didn’t even need to present it that day since no other group had finished.

Not only that but as he had run out the door on his way to the Bugle after class, his jacket pocket had caught on the handle and so his phone had fallen out and smashed on the concrete.

Not only that but his boss Jameson rejected most of the shots he turned in, he had demanded photos of other ‘vigilantes’ ( _“Like that lot of Avengers! What are they up to?! I wanna know, Parker, and I wanna see it!”_ ) up to no good by the end of the week.

Not only that but Peter then sprinted the twelve blocks to pull a double shift at the pizza joint, it had been flat out as smoochie couples chose to have a quiet night in by ordering 3 large pizzas, garlic bread, and lava cakes, to only then tip a measly _four bucks seventeen_.

Not only _that_ but Peter stepped in an ice cold puddle on his walk home, having decided to skip patrol in favour of sleep, some _guy_ had the _gall_ to attempt to mug _him_.

So, _no_ , Peter really, _really_ , wasn’t pleased to walk all the way up six flights of shitty creaking stairs to his shitty paint-peeling door which was extremely shittily cracked open to flood the shitty hallway with shitty yellow light from his shitty apartment. Meaning some little shit was either here to rob him, or say hello, both of which pissed Peter _the fuck off_.

Ready to confront whoever the hell it was inside his _only_ safe haven, Peter shoved open the door.

And stopped in his tracks.

Because there, in the centre of what seemed like hundreds of flickering candles, interspersed with generous smatterings of ruby red rose petals, on his lovely, soft single mattress, surrounded by a big, white duvet was his gorgeous boyfriend in an actual, proper suit clutching a sizeable plush dog which had sewn to its’ mouth a red satin bone with white embroided cursive I DIG YOU and a red foil helium balloon tied to its’ neck.

It didn’t matter that Wade was very obviously asleep waiting for him; Peter began to cry nonetheless.

He started with soft hiccupping breaths, trying to contain his emotions, but the tears welled up on his eyes so that as he blinked, the fat droplets spilled down his cheeks simultaneously and Peter's chest began to heave as he gave in to deep sobbing.

The sounds no doubt loud enough to shake his very not shitty boyfriend awake had Wade in front of him, hugging Peter to his chest with strong, protective arms.

“Hey, baby boy, what’s wrong?” Wade cooed, concern clear in his tone as he swayed Peter from side to side like a child, which was probably appropriate given the gasping wails he was emitting.

Sob. Hiccup. Sob. Hiccup. Breath. Sniffle. Hiccup. Sob. Breath. Sniffle. Breath. Sniffle. Breath.

“You-“ Sob. “You’re so-“ Sniffle. “So nice!” Peter wailed and clutched at his now chuckling boyfriend.

“Aw baby, that’s no reason to dehydrate yourself!” said Wade softly, running one hand through Peter’s hair and one rubbing small circles on his back.

Which of course did nothing to stop the outpour of emotions flowing from the younger man. He was surely ruining Wade’s really very lovely jacket, which may have been why Wade plucked the spotted handkerchief out of its breast pocket and placed it in Peter’s shaky hands. Upon closer inspection, he saw that what he believed to be red spots matching his tie were in fact very small Deadpool and Spider-Man circle emblems, setting Peter off again.

Wade had somehow in between Peter’s random breaks of pouting and rubbing at his eyes, moved them to the mattress and settled Peter on his broad chest and given him the dog plushie, onto which he clung and sniffled.

Peter forced himself to calmness before tilting his eyes up to look into Wades’ whiskey brown.

“I had such a _shitty_ day.” Peter whispered, lip quivering.

“Really?” Wade murmured back with a small smile. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Peter giggled before leaning up to press a soft, albeit a very wet kiss to his boyfriends awaiting lips.

“Thank you.” He said in a low voice.

“It’s okay, Petey.” Wade smiled gently. “Although, I’m sorry I couldn’t get one that simply said I BONE YOU. I tried but-“

The rest of the night was filled with sweet kisses and soft reassurances until the pair drifted off to quiet, calm slumbers in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Made only because me and my best friends mutual best friend sent a snapchat of the dog described that she was giving her boyfriend for Valentine's day and although I'm not too keen on him I love the doggy so voilà
> 
> EDIT they broke up lol he was as much of a prick as I suspected
> 
> Also, the candles were all mysteriously put out before they fell asleep by the magic of true love... probably...


End file.
